When Your Heart is Breaking
by Pippinfan1988
Summary: Young Merry is having difficulties at home, and his future is looking pretty grim. Can his uncle get to his heart in time? Sequel to Absence Without Reasoning.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to the great imagination of JRR Tolkien.

****

A/N: In this story, Merry is eight (nearly nine), and Pippin will be turning a year old--and in spite of his young age, I still included the little Pip--he's my guy. This is a sequel to Absence of Reasoning, and Merry is not so willing to share what's on his mind this time. Merry's future is looking pretty grim unless Paladin can get to his nephew's heart in time.

I like writing about Merry and Pippin (& his sisters) as children because I truly believe what old Art said long ago--that kids say the darndest things, but I also think they DO the darndest things, too, which makes for an interesting story....

****

When Your Heart is Breaking

****

Chapter One - Cracked

"Throw it!" Merimas called to Merry, running on the soft grass towards the goal of someone's cloak lying on the ground, holding out his arms, "Throw it!"

Eight-year-old Merry hesitated just a little too long and was tackled by his older cousin, Berilac and another lad.

"How many does that make us, Dorry?" Berilac triumphantly tossed the scruffy looking toy into the air towards his friend.

"Seven!" The other lad laughed and caught the tattered old stuffed toy they were using to play the tackle-game.

"Merry!" Merimas came running back from the far end of the field, out of breath, "Why didn't you throw it?"

Merry was busy brushing the dirt and dry grass from his good trousers and jacket. "I was waiting for you to get closer to the goal."

"You're always trying for things too big for you!" Berilac teased him.

"I could've thrown it that far if I wanted to!" Merry replied.

"It would be nice if you would just throw it!" Merimas sat on the ground next to the other lads.

"Do you lads want to play again tomorrow after our lessons?" Dorry asked.

"I'll play if Merimas finds another player." Berilac looked straight at Merry.

Merry looked back at him. "Isn't four enough?"

"Four is plenty." Berilac replied. "I just want to play with someone who's a little older--_and not afraid to throw_."

"I'm not afraid to throw, Berilac! Want to see?" Merry scooped up the toy and threw it hard at Berilac.

"Stop it!" Merimas got up.

Dorry started to leave, "I'm going home! I'm not getting punished over another fight!"

The older and much bigger Berilac had Merry on the ground in two seconds; both lads tumbling and wrestling in the dirt. Merimas tried to pull Berilac off of Merry, but was shoved back. He tried again, this time to grab Merry out from under Berilac. In the midst of it all, all three boys felt a splash of cold water upon them. It was cousin, Marmadas. "On your feet, lads, and march!"

"But I wasn't fighting, Dad!" Merimas pleaded with his father.

Both Berilac and Merry stood to their feet dripping wet. Merry had a bloody nose, but his cousin wasn't entirely clean himself as blood trickled from his swollen lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three young boys were all sitting in wooden chairs lined up outside of the Master's Study. They watched as all three fathers were called into the office. Merry knew he was in serious trouble by the way Saradoc eyed him before he entered the room.

"So you _do _have a father!" Berilac whispered, cackling at his cruel jest.

Merry narrowed his eyes at his cousin, "Stop it!"

"Why are you going to cry?" Berilac mocked. "Anyone living here would've thought you a bastard child!"

Blinding anger surfaced in Merry. He felt nothing else Berilac said could've been closer to the truth. But his father was too big for him to fight, so he fought Berilac.

Once more the boys were locked in battle; right under the very noses of their fathers. At the sound of the clatter, the adults came running out into the hallway. Merimac pulled Berilac off of his nephew while Saradoc pulled up on Merry and right away began tanning his backside. But Merry's anger wasn't spent yet. He started thrashing and screaming until he was out of his father's grasp and fell to the floor, then in his anger, he began beating his fists against wall. It took two adult hobbits to finally hold him down, still screaming and crying.

Some time later, Merry lay on his bed listening to the buzz in his ears grow louder as his eyelids became heavier and heavier. The Healer, Tolfred Goldleaf made him drink something that tasted vile, and now he was falling asleep. Even as he closed his heavy eyelids, he could hear voices swirling around him as if in a dream world, "Whatever would posses a child to behave in such a manner?" One dream-Voice said. "And it's been getting worse these past few weeks." Another Voice added. Merry wanted to stay and hear the rest of the conversation, but his consciousness wouldn't allow it, and so he heard no more.

Back in reality, Merimac shook a finger at the now sleeping boy, "Your son has cracked--that's what's happened! He's attacked Berilac twice today!"

"I beg your pardon!" Esmeralda stood up from her bedside chair. "My son is not cracked, mad, or...or loony! Everyday I see it, Merimac, but I haven't said anything because Merry has asked me not to. But I've witnessed Berilac taunting Merry with hurting, cruel words. And whenever he tries to stand up for himself, Berilac knocks him down because he's over two years older than Merry, and also much bigger." Then she looked at her own husband, "And you! You don't even bother to reason with him; you simply pick him up and start beating him. For what? He's angry, Sara! He's angry at you, and he's angry at Berilac--he's angry for having to live with all of this. And you both know of what I speak!"

Unconvinced his own son had anything to do with his nephew's outburst, Merimac turned on his heels and left the room, "Good day, Sara."

Esmeralda looked at her husband. "And what have you to say? Good day, Essie?"

"Let's not fight, Essie." Saradoc answered. He pulled up a chair next to hers and sat down and waited for her to do the same. "I could see him from the window in my study. Merry clearly started the fight--I watched it happen."

Esmeralda knew her son better than that. "But Berilac must have been saying malicious things to him again, Sara. Our child just doesn't go around starting fights." She next took the outlandish approach. "What happened? What did Merry do? Push him? Did an eight-year-old lad wrestle an eleven-year-old to the ground to sit on him?"

"He, um," Saradoc tried hard to keep from grinning, "he hit him with a toy filled with feathers." Then he grew serious again. "But regardless, Merry started the first fight, and possibly the second. He needs to learn to ignore Berilac. Goodness knows that nephew of mine has tested me enough times." He looked at his wife, "What else was I supposed to do, Essie?"

His wife sighed, "He needs a rest, Sara. He needs a rest from all of this." She looked at him, "That's what the healer said. Otherwise, next time, our son could very well crack."


	2. A Long Holiday

****

Chapter Two - A Long Holiday

Merry walked down the road that led to the Bucklebury Ferry. He lagged a few paces behind his mother and a male servant who was carrying his one piece of luggage. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he kicked a small pebble along the road. He stopped only when his mother gave him a stern look after it flew up and hit Mr. Andy's leg. He pulled his cloak about him close after a cool April breeze blew past him. Merry was angry--again, but he kept it to himself. Why were they sending _him _on holiday? Why wasn't Berilac being sent away, too? Though not _with _him, of course. Although Merry did enjoy visiting his uncle far away in the Tookland, but it seemed to him that he was the one being punished--even though the punishment was...fun.

"Merry!"

Merry stopped to wait for the familiar voice to catch up. "Hullo, Merimas. Are you coming to Tuckborough, too?"

"You wouldn't catch me in the West Farthing, let alone _Tuckborough_!" Merimas ran up, winded.

"Why not?"

"Yes, why not, Merimas?" Esmeralda grinned.

"Begging your pardon, Mistress Essie, but I belong in Buckland."

"Have you come to say farewell to Merry?"

"Yes, Ma'am. If it's all right with you--and Merry."

"Well, Mr. Andy and I must go ahead for a bit and pay the Ferry Master. Don't dawdle, Merry. If you miss this ferry, then you'll miss the coach."

"Yes, Mum."

Merry walked slowly next to his cousin. "Well?" He gave Merimas a sidelong look. "What do you have to say? You didn't run all the way here only to say goodbye."

"No, I didn't." He glanced back at Merry. "I wanted to tell you...that..."

Merry stopped walking, "You wanted to tell me what?"

Merimas took in a deep breath, "That I don't think you're cracked," He kicked the dirt at his feet, "and...I did want to say goodbye, and that I hope you feel better when you come back." He looked at Merry, "I still need you as my teammate."

Merry smiled. "I'll be back in a few weeks." Out of all his cousins at Brandy Hall, Merimas was the only one his age who treated him nicely. 

"Merry! The ferry is boarding!" Esmeralda called to her son.

Merry looked behind him at the ferry. "I have to go, Merimas. Goodbye." He turned and jogged towards the ferry landing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the Coach, Merry gazed outside the window at the countryside sweeping by. The trees were filled with green buds in the hills and dales that they passed ; Merry imagined himself battling enemies upon them. His eyes traveled to his bandaged hands sitting in his lap. He spied a fellow passenger staring at them; he quickly drew them inside his cloak to hide them from view.

"Tuckborough!!" Called the coachman. Merry awoke at the customary call. When the carriage rolled to a stop, he got out and surveyed the Market Square while waiting for his luggage. It was nearly an all day drive to Tookland, so it was now dark. He shivered in the chill night air while trying to look for his uncle.

"All aboard for Great Smials!!" Merry turned abruptly towards the shout of the final destination and picked up his bag. He looked around but it was still too dark to see anything.

"Hoy, there, laddie!" 

Merry turned again, in the opposite direction. "Uncle Paladin!" His face bore a wide grin at the sound of the familiar voice of his most favorite uncle; he knew the stride of his uncle even as he walked beside the lamplight. Merry dropped his luggage where he stood and ran into Paladin's outstretched arms.

Paladin's face had a smile as big as his nephew's. "It's good to see you, lad!" He picked up Merry and hugged him tight. As he put Merry back down, he spied the bandaged hands. "Let me see your hands, son." 

The use of the word "son" was just the use of a familiar term on Paladin's part. On the other hand, for Merry, that was the very word he'd always dreamed of hearing from his uncle. In his dreams, Merry often imagined Paladin being his father....and just as often....he wished it.

Merry dutifully held out his hands for his uncle to examine. Paladin put his lamp on the ground to better handle the bandages. He didn't remove any of the bandages, but he peeked underneath the edge of one and glimpsed in the dim light the deep purple bruises with fresh wounds on Merry's knuckles. "Ah, Merry," Paladin made a face, "how do you feel?" He lightly touched the dark and swollen circle under the boy's right eye.

Merry flinched at the touch. "I feel well, Uncle." 

Paladin looked into the depths of his nephew's blue eyes and intuitively saw the hurt that Merry couldn't hide from those who truly loved him. He let out his breath; he had his work cut out for him on this trip. "Let's get you home."

Paladin lifted his nephew up into the wagon and then tossed the luggage into the back as he made his way round to the other side. He hoisted himself into the driver's seat, flicked the reins of the ponies and they were headed off to Whitwell. 

Esmeralda had written her brother a couple days before and mentioned the troubles her young son was having at home in Brandy Hall, asking him if Merry could stay for a few weeks; just enough for a solid rest.

As they slowly rolled along the narrow lanes, Paladin decided to ask the boy a few questions of his own. "Your mother tells me you've been in a few brawls with Berilac this past week." Merry continued to look out into the dark void in between the trees. He shrugged.

Paladin pressed, "Have you, or have you not?"

"Have."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Merry still gazed into the night. "Because I'm mean, I suppose."

"Oh?" Said Paladin, not believing a word of it. "What sort of mean things do you do?" Paladin let his eyes drift momentarily over to his nephew's face. He could see that the lad was biting his lip, trying to holding back tears.

There was a bit of silence before Merry could reply. Swallowing hard, "Lots of things." 

Paladin decided to let the matter rest for the time being. He lightly patted Merry's shoulder, "Welcome back to Whitwell, son."


	3. Beneath the Surface

****

Thank you to Pearl Took and Zebra Wallpaper for your lovely reviews! Yes, this starts out a bit dark, but it gets a little light-hearted at the end; I mean, one cannot stay too gloomy with a baby Pippin around!

Chapter Three - Beneath the Surface

The sun had not yet risen when Merry awoke the next morning. He rolled over onto his back to wake up more fully, and breathed in the inviting aroma of biscuits baking and sausages broiling. He stretched and yawned before turning up the lamp on the bedside table. After rubbing the fairy sand from his eyes, his hands found the edge of the quilt and pulled it away, feeling the chill air in the room as he dragged himself out of bed. His toes curled, feeling the cold flagstone floor, but hobbled towards the hearth anyway to put another log onto the smoldering embers. 

He quickly pulled his hands away when the fiery ashes flew up and threatened to burn a hundred pinholes into his bandages; he detected a faint whiff of cloth burning. Merry stared at the burned bandage on the underside of is hands; he imagined the ashes setting them on fire, and his hands aflame. He shuddered as he came back to himself.

Next, he grabbed his luggage, sat it atop his bed and found clean clothes. _As_ he got dressed, the bandages got in the way when he tried to fasten up his trousers; his braces proved to be even more of a challenge, so he took off the bandages and left them on his bureau. He gingerly washed up using the water-filled basin that was placed on the bedside table for him. Normally it was set on the bureau, but he still wasn't tall enough to reach it. As the ripples in the water became still he could see the reflection of his face in the water. It stared back blankly at him. The feeling of emotional emptiness came rushing back to him as fresh as when he left Brandy Hall. He sat on the bed, deep in thought as water dripped from his chin.

"Master Meriadoc!"

Merry jumped up from the bed, startled at the voice of a strange woman. When he didn't answer, the door opened of it's own accord, and in peeked the face of an elderly looking matron. "Time t'get up Mast--" Then she noticed the young lad was awake and standing next to the bed. "Good mornin', laddie! Breakfast is laid out on the board." Cocking and eye in playfulness, "Ye know if ye're late, the lasses will have ev'rythin et by the time ye get there!"

Merry only stared back at the stranger. "Who are you, please?"

"Well, I s'pose that can be amended!" She came fully into the room and gave a slight curtsy. "M'name is Dahlia; my husband was Aldifast Longbridge."

Merry gazed in puzzlement. "But what are you doing here?"

"I help the Mistress with the cookin', cleanin' and watchin' after the lasses so she can look after the baby." She took a towel from the wardrobe and dried the boy's dripping face.

Merry folded his arms in front of him and saw this as an opportunity to draw a vivid line with the new help. "Thank you, but you can see that I'm a _lad _and not a lass. This means you don't have to look after me; I can look after myself."

Dahlia, hands on hips, stood her ground. She wasn't going to be put out by a saucy eight-year-old--inherited titles or not. Her "line" was just as vivid. "I look after whichever child the Mistress asks me to --including ye! Is that clear?"

A very vivid line--one that Merry would never cross. He sighed in defeat, "Yes, ma'am."

She gently nudged him into action with her hand, "Now off with ye, lad." As Merry got to moving, he unwittingly let his hands fall to his sides. "Child! What happened t' yer hands and yer fingers?" Then she touched the upper part of his cheek. "Bless me, I've not seen the likes o' this since my own Salfast was yer age."

Merry had a mind to tell her a not-so-truthful-tale, but after the recent battle of the wills, he relented and told her the absolute truth. He started to hold them out for her to view closer, and then He pulled them back out of her grasp. These were a very personal injury; external wounds that echoed the internal hurts of his heart. 

Instead of recoiling and gasping in shock, Dahlia tenderly took his little hands and enveloped them into her own. "Ye're not cracked, young master," she said, "But I reck'n ye ought t' keep out o' fightin' for a spell." She noticed the newly formed scabs were dry, and the skin broken while a bit of blood oozed from them. "Come along, laddie, yer hands got t' be covered in order t' heal proper."

"Good morning, Merry!" Eglantine greeted her nephew with a great big one-armed hug. She was sitting at the table holding the newest addition to the Took Clan in her other arm. As Eglantine let go of Merry she saw his hands. "Merry! What happened to your hands?" Then she noticed his shiner. "And your eye!"

Merry stopped to dote on the babe in her arms. "I cracked. Hullo, Pippin! Looks like you're finally getting bigger!"

Eglantine and Pearl both eyed each other in alarm. "Merry," His aunt asked him, "why do you say such nonsense?"

"Because it's true. Mum has been extra nice to me lately, and so has Mistress Ferne. Uncle Merimac even says I've gone mad." Eglantine was still gazing at her nephew as he calmly sat down for breakfast.

"Seems somebody is naming poor Merry as the mad one to shroud his own oddities." Said Pearl, setting the platter of sausages none too gently on the table.

"Pearl Took!" Eglantine rebuked her teenage daughter.

"But mother, why is a grown hobbit saying untruthful things about a sweet little boy?" Pearl was genuinely concerned; Merry had spent quite a few holidays at Whitwell over the past few years, and Pearl thought of her young cousin as yet another sibling to watch over. So there was a reason as to why she took offense at Merimac's remark.

"I don't understand it either, Pearl," Eglantine scolded her, "but you mustn't address, or refer to your elders in that manner. You've been taught better than that."

"Yes, Mother." Pearl turned away and winked at Merry.

Just then young Merry spied Dahlia crooking a finger towards him indicating to follow her. "Come here, Master Merry--the new bandages will only take a moment to put on." 

"Yes, Ma'am." Merry got up and followed the new cook into the washroom.

"Good morning, love." Paladin entered the kitchen with Pervinca in tow and kissed his wife. "I thought I heard Merry--is he not awake yet?" He picked up his little daughter and put her in the chair with the old books upon it. He looked about the kitchen, "Where is Pimpernel?"

"Everyone is here for breakfast, dear; Merry is in the washroom with Dahlia getting new bandages, and Pimpernel went out to the barn for a minute. She should be returning any moment."

Paladin sat in the chair between his wife and young daughter and spoke in low tones. "Has Merry said anything about his hands at all?"

"Just that he's cracked," Eglantine returned his level of speech, "and I don't believe it for a second! What happened?"

Paladin sighed and shook his head, "I only know what Essie said in her letter--that he was getting into scraps with his cousin, Berilac." He glanced at the open and adjacent washroom to make sure Merry was engaged in something other than listening. "I don't know Tina...I only know It's not good for him to go about calling himself a mad lunatic. There's something deeper going on inside his head besides getting into fights, and he wasn't any more willing to talk about it last night than he seems this morning."

As Dahlia and Merry exited the washroom, Pimpernel returned from the barn. "Hullo, Merry. Come for another holiday?" She hung her cloak on the coat hook.

"My Mum seems to think I need one." Answered Merry, taking the seat next to her at the breakfast table. "Good morning, Uncle."

"Good morning, Merry." Paladin got up and took his seat at the head of the table, and began passing the platters around the table. "The barn-cat had kittens a while ago. Pimpernel can show them to you after breakfast, if you like ."

"Are you coming, too?" Asked Merry.

Paladin shook his head as he swallowed his tea, "No, Merry. I will be going to Great Smials to see cousin Addie today. It will be all business; I'm afraid that will not interest you much."

Merry laid down his fork in disappointment. 

His nephew's actions baffled Paladin, "What's the matter?"

"Why is it that no one seems to ask me what I want to do?" 

Paladin and Eglantine exchanged looks. Paladin ventured a question, "All right Merry, which do you want to do? Play with the kittens, or go with me to talk business with Addie?"

Still sitting dejectedly in his seat, Merry answered, "I would like to go with you, Uncle."

"Very well, then. We leave soon after breakfast."


	4. Runaway Merry

****

Chapter Four - Runaway Merry

Merry and his uncle rode together in silence, listening to the clip-clop of the ponies' hooves. Paladin breathed in deeply the fragrances of spring. He loved this time of year; everything was new. He thought about the young lad sitting next to him. Where did the little boy go? The one who so willingly divulged his most inner thoughts? His eyes gazed at his nephew; his heart as mute as the trees they passed by.

Merry caught his uncle's glance. It made him feel uneasy; he knew his uncle was speculating about him. He sought to divert whatever was on his uncle's mind. "Are these new ponies? These look familiar."

Glad to have a moment of respite, Paladin replied, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I got Dumpling and Molasses from your father's stables this past Yule."

"I thought I'd seen them before. I wondered what happened to them." Merry said. "He didn't say a word to me--naturally--that's nothing unusual. One day I walked into the stables and they were gone."

Paladin grew anxious. "They weren't your ponies, were they?"

"No," Merry shook his head, "but I was always helping the stable master feed and groom them. I learned to ride last summer on Molasses there. Both will make fine work ponies."

"I think so." Paladin caught onto the _my-father-doesn't-talk-to-me_ phrase. "Merry...does your father say _anything _to you at all?"

"One time I could hear my Mum and Dad arguing in his study. Then Mum came to me and took me into Dad's study and shut the door. I didn't know what to do, and the air became stifling. I didn't stay long." Merry answered. "He says good morning or good night, depending on the time of day, but he never says any more than he can bear."

__

He's finally opening up!, Paladin thought to himself. "How do you feel about all that?"

Merry shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I don't know." He stared out at the trees moving past.

"Does it make you sad, or does it make you angry?" Asked Paladin.

"I...I don't know."

"I'm only trying to help, Merry. I can't help you unless you open up and talk to me."

Merry's eyes were filling with tears--but he wouldn't dare cry. "I can't be helped." He finally spoke. "I'm cracked." He wiped away a tear streaking unbidden down his cheek.

"Now that is enough of that word, Merry! I won't have you saying that about yourself. Why are you behaving so?"

Merry became very agitated and whirled around in his seat, as if looking for a way of escape.

Paladin had a sense of what his nephew was about to do and pulled the ponies to a stop. "Oh, no you don't!" Just as the boy stood up, he almost grabbed a fistful of his cloak, but Merry had already jumped. Paladin scrambled out of the cart and ran after the boy. Merry was fast on his feet, however, he was no match for a grown hobbit; Paladin also noticed he was favoring one leg. Merry tried to wrestle out of his uncle's grasp, but was soon pinned to the ground.

"Merry! Stop it!" Paladin yelled, a bit winded from his sprinting. "What's the matter with you?"

Merry, also out of breath, said nothing. His eyes stung from the drying, salty tears in his eyes.

Both had calmed down after a few minutes. "Very well, Merry. If you refuse to speak, then I can't make you." He got up and offered his hand to the lad.

Merry hesitated to take the offered hand, but then, it wasn't his uncle he was angry with. So he took it. 

"Just one thing, Merry." Said Paladin, brushing off the old leaves and twigs from Merry's clothes, "We're not far from the Smials. You will be on your best behavior, understand? None of this running away because you don't like what's being said. All right?" Merry nodded. Paladin kneeled down to take a look at the boy's leg, but he readily saw it was the ankle. It was a tad swollen, but it wasn't blue, and Merry was able to move it a some, albeit slowly. "It's not broken, but you should stay off of it as much as possible." He lifted and carried Merry to the waiting cart.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and not a word was spoken. Never before had so much silence passed between these two. Soon the looming hills of Great Smials appeared in their path. 

After leaving his ponies and cart in the stables, Paladin trudged up the lane carrying Merry pig-a-back. He warily eyed the Thain's entrance. He'd heard a bit of talk about Cousin Thain Ferumbras III. This is the reason he was visiting his cousin today. Rumor was that Ferumbras would probably never marry--mostly because of his mother, Lalia. Lalia was the current head of the Took clan, also known as The Took; an inherited and respectable title in and of itself. A lovely woman, extremely healthy, and quite domineering towards her only son. No lass in the Shire would ever be good enough for him, and so they all stayed away. Paladin was relieved as he passed by the lane--that no one opened the door to call for him, or even acknowledge him. He loved Lalia dearly, but she could talk a hobbit's pointed ears down to nubs.

He walked on until he came to another narrow lane with low, neatly trimmed hedges. His back was beginning to ache. He set Merry down to take a small rest.

"I can manage, Uncle. It's not far."

Paladin wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Don't overdo it, Merry. You may end up injuring your ankle further."

Merry was slow, but he hobbled very nicely up to the door, with a concerned uncle right behind him to catch him if he faltered. Paladin lifted the brass knocker and rapped the door with it three times. They could hear children running up behind the door, with muffled laughter, "No! I shall open the door! I won the race!" However, when the door finally opened, it was cousin Addie, who greeted them--wearing an apron and holding a spatula.

"You made it, cousin! I was about to send out my children to look for you! Elevenses is ready on the board." He hugged Paladin, giving a warm and inviting smile. "And hullo to you too, my little Bucklander! My you're growing very tall." It was then the laughing children peeked from behind the door. "Now's not the time to be shy, children. Come out and greet the lad."

Merry threw a questioning glance towards his uncle. Paladin explained, "He's met you before, though you may not remember it." Merry shook his head.

"This is Everard--he's nearly eleven," Announced Addie, "and this is Sadabelle--she's thirteen." Then he spoke to his children, "This is Merry Brandybuck, and you're ten years old, am I correct?" Addie winked.

Merry smiled at Addie's erroneous observation. "No, sir, I'm eight--but I'll be nine years old this summer!"

"My apologies, Master Merry!" Addie turned once again to the children, "He's come all the way from Brandy Hall in Buckland to visit us. So make sure you welcome him nicely."

"Aye, father." They chorused.

"Didn't Pimpernel come this time?" Sadabelle seemed disappointed that no lass was among the visitors.

"I'm afraid not." Paladin replied. "The barn cat had kittens, and so that is where her interest is lying right now."

Sadabelle smiled, "Oh, father! May we have a kitten?"

"Thanks, Paladin!" Addie gave a look of exasperation.

Smiling as he entered, Paladin replied, "Always aim to please."


	5. Between Friends

****

Thanks again to all who have read this story. And double thanks to those who have taken the time to review this story. Baxley--you're a lovely person, and very gracious with your words of encouragement! Pearl, I couldn't ask for a better pen-mate!

Chapter Five - Between Friends

Inside, Merry met the rest of Addie's children: Reginard, Donnabelle, and Primabelle.

Merry looked around the smial, but couldn't see any matronly lady moving about. "Where's your Mum?" He asked Everard.

Everard was giving Merry a walking stick to use while he was there visiting. "I've never had a mother."

Overhearing the conversation, Addie answered Merry, "She died years ago, and as your own Mum once told me about someone special to her, Niola '_will always live here_'." He put his hand over his heart.

Merry looked at Everard, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Merry was able to relax during elevenses--he was relieved that no one asked him about his hands or eye. After the meal was done, Addie shooed the children outside; "Go on outside; the sun is peeking out from behind the clouds today--take advantage of it lest she decides to go indoors."

"Are you certain you heard what you heard?" Paladin leaned closer towards his friend with a look of genuine concern.

"I heard it, plain as day."

Paladin sighed. "I don't know, Addie." He slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Do you think it was the beer talking through him?"

"Ah, cousin! Ferumbras may have had a pint with me and Gillie, but his eyes were just as clear as mine...._are now_." He quickly added.

"I should've known this would happen." Paladin leaned back in his chair. "Seventy-six years old...I guess no lass is going to want him now anyway--all mothered up the way he is, too. And now he has designs on me and my son for Thain. I know Lalia will have something to say about that."

"She did." Addie replied, taking a draught of his beer, and sliding a mug on the table towards his cousin. "She said...something like, 'No farm boy is going to sit in the office of Thain'."

Paladin's eye grew wide. "She said that?"

"She also said that farmers don't have the 'necessary faculties capable of sustaining such laborious endeavors'." Addie smiled mischievously. "Big words, they were. I had to look them up!" He let out a laugh when he saw Paladin's jaw drop. Addie reached over with an upturned hand and shut it.

"Not only did she call me a farm _boy_, she called me a _stupid _farm boy." Paladin said. "All because I chose to till the land for my living. What else did she expect me to do? I have to feed my family."

Addie patted his cousin's shoulder. "She expected you to reach into the Took horde and shove it under folk's noses--as the rest of us Tooks do."

"I can't do that, Addie, and neither do you."

"Shhh!" Addie mockingly put a finger to his lips. "If _she _found out I cooked part time down at the Oak Leaf, She'd have a fit!" He lifted his mug and said, "It's good for all the free beer I get!"

"Well that settles it." Paladin said. "When Ferumbras decides to summon me to his office...to have a _talk _with me, then all I can say, is be forewarned of my faculties and capabilities!" He sipped his beer. "Good heavens above, since when is lifting a pen and dipping it into the ink jar a 'laborious endeavor'? I'm not afraid of that big desk in his office...well, not _much_, anyway." His eyes grew far away at a distant memory. "I still can remember us being called in front of that desk when you and I got caught watching the lasses wading in the stream--wearing only their under garments and petticoats!"

"Ah, yes. My backside still remembers that as well," Addie nodded in thought, "but that wasn't what got us called to the desk, Paladin." Addie lit his pipe, and blew out the smoke. "If only you didn't come up with the idea to hide their dresses!"

"I think that was you, Addie. I was only ten, if you recall rightly."

"Oh. I suppose it was." Addie got up and began clearing the table. "Let's clear up a bit, then we can properly sit by the fire and recall exactly what we did in the Marish that got us, _and _Sara, in trouble with the Master."

The mention of Saradoc hit a sour note with Paladin and he made an odd face. Addie noticed his friend's demeanor had changed. "What's the matter?"

"You had to bring up Sara."

"And?"

"And he's not on my list of friends right now."

"You and he have had words?"

"Well, I guess you can say that, even though he and I haven't spoken since the burial of Saramac."

Addie stared at Paladin, "What has happened between you two?"

Paladin sighed. "One word: Merry."

"What does Merry have to do with you and Sara's difference?"  


"Merry _is _the difference." Answered Paladin. "Sara is still so torn over Saramac that he has forgotten he has yet another son to raise."

"Are you certain? The lad seems fine to me." Both hobbits made their way over to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"It's all a cover up. A facade he puts on." Paladin sat down and told Addie what his sister wrote in a letter, and also what happened on the way to Great Smials earlier.

"I see." Addie nodded, and adjusted himself in his seat next to his friend. "And so Essie sends him to stay with you until she can smooth things over with her husband? How many times has this happened?"

Paladin fidgeted with the half empty mug in his hands. "About three or four times in a year. But, this is becoming a strain on her marriage--and on Merry. So when she asks me if he can come and visit for a while, I always answer yes."

"How does Tina feel about the extra responsibility?"

Now Paladin looked up, "Oh, we've discussed it many times, and we both feel very strongly about Merry; that he needs a stable home and to be surrounded by folks who love him."

"Doesn't the boy have cousins or friends at home that he plays with?"

"Perhaps one, or two. But he isn't very happy at home, and I believe it all stems from Sara."

Addie put his hand on his cousin's arm, "Do me one favor, please."

"What's that?"

"I know you, Paladin. Don't let Merry latch onto your heart. It will be bad for you _and _him in the end."

Paladin sipped his beer. _Too late for that_, he said to himself.


	6. What Friends Can Do

****

Chapter Six - What Friends Can Do

The pony shoe sailed gracefully through the air, peaking at its arc, then slowly turned a flip as it made its descent. Down it went, slamming into the iron stake piercing the ground and twirled round it a few times.

"Ringer! Pay up, little brother!" Reginard walked over to Everard, hands in his pockets and smiling broadly. "I shall expect my bed to be made every morning for the next week!" 

"And Merry..." Sadabelle ambled alongside her brother, "...since this was your first game, and you're only visiting...I'll let you off the hook. But I won't be so gracious next time!" She sweetly smiled and left for the smial with Reginard.

"I'm sorry, Everard." Merry was depressed. He didn't seem to be good at any game.

"Sorry? For what?" Asked Everard. "You did splendidly for your first time! At least your ankle isn't bothering you as much, but those bandages had to have gotten in your way. And don't worry about Reggie; I'll make his bed tomorrow and the next day, but after that, I'll claim I forgot or something. Besides, one of the many servants employed here at the Smials arrives twice a week to clean. For all that, Reggie should be making his own bed!"

Merry brightened up. "You mean you're not angry with me?"

Everard gave Merry a strange look. "Why?"

"I lost the game for us."

"You didn't lose the game! If you remember, I missed a few ringers myself."

Merry smiled. "I like you, Everard. You remind me of my most favorite cousin in the world."

"Call me Evver. Who is your favorite cousin?"

Merry hobbled at Everard's side, "His name is Frodo. He used to live at Brandy Hall, but then moved away the summer before last to Hobbiton to live with Mr. Bilbo at Bag End. I don't see him much anymore, and I miss him dearly."

Everard stopped walking. "You mean, _Frodo Baggins_?" Merry nodded. "If we're speaking of the same Frodo Baggins, then I can tell you he comes to visit Reggie every so often when the fit takes him. A very fine fellow, he is. He always lets me tag along. My brother hates it, but he doesn't get any other visitors, so he puts up with it." The boys started walking again. "Tell me, Merry, how did you get so banged up?"

Merry smiled, thinking of what he must look like to others. "Well, the ankle I injured on the way here. I jumped out of the wagon and landed on my foot wrong. But my hands and my eye were injured when...I got into a fight with my cousin, Berilac." Merry decided he didn't want to give long explanations at this point.

"Is he bigger than you?" Asked Everard. Merry nodded in assent. Everard whistled, "Give me a reminder when I'm irritating you!"

"You have nothing to ever worry about--_Evver_!" Both boys laughed at Merry's word play.

"I know! Let's go knock on Freddie's door and see if he wants to come running with us!"

Merry was still hobbling, "But I can't run."

"Don't worry about that! Freddie has an old wagon we used to play with--we'll pull you around in it and have fun!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go out for a walk, shall we?" Said Addie. Both hobbits were finished with their pipes and mugs. 

Paladin followed his cousin out the door, heading up the lane, rather than back down it. Hearing children laughing and playing in the distant meadow made him stop. "Who are those children?" He strained his eyes to see.

Addie put his hand to his brow to see clearer. "Why that's my Everard, and I believe I can see Fredegar, too. The other one must be--"

"Merry!" Paladin exclaimed. "This is the first time I've seen him smile or even laugh since he arrived yesterday evening!"

Addie smiled. "It's nothing short of a wonder what having good friends can do."

"Yes." Replied Paladin, still gazing out at the young boys pulling a wagon around with another riding. He kept watching them as he and his cousin meandered towards the meadow. "I hope my own son finds good friends such as these when he is older."

Addie chuckled. "Yes, I daresay last year wasn't exactly a banner year for babies in the Tookland. But your lad was most definitely a treasure to behold, Paladin. By all rights, he shouldn't even be here, being born far too early, and then all the worrying about his and Tina's health."

Paladin smiled grimly. "Yes, those were trying times, Addie. A few months ago, after all the relatives finished their rounds with Tina and the baby, I hired a woman to help her around the house so she could mind Peregrin better. That was the best thing I could do for her--_and me_. I certainly never knew how lively three young girls could be! Tina now has more time for all the girls, and still manages to keep our little Pip in order."

Addie laughed. "Pip? I suppose he is a little one at that! Is he weaned from his mother yet?"

"Oh yes. She had to; he's like a bottomless well. He's been eating soft foods and even sips from a small cup now." Paladin laughed, "You should see him, Addie! It's so funny to watch him--he tries to walk and ends up tripping over his own feet. He does quite well however, when Tina or I hold his hands." He inhaled the fresh air deeply. "All babies are funny at that stage. His first birthday will be next week, cousin. Are you coming to the party?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

The yelling and laughter of the boys grew louder as they approached the play area. "Watch this Uncle Paladin!" Merry shouted, as all three lads piled into the wagon and let it fly down the small hill, laughing the whole way down. Paladin smiled, watching his nephew laugh.

"Very good, Merry!" He yelled down the hill and then picked up the walking stick lying on the ground at his feet. "One more time, and then say your good byes. We must be heading back home."


	7. Goodnight

****

A/N: Here are the last two chapters. In Chapter Seven, Merry reveals what was said in his hearing by his father that has haunted him for the past few years. Chapter Eight is more light-hearted. You know how it is when you get those willful Took children together with that peculiar Brandybuck lad!

Chapter Seven - Goodnight

It was silent and pitch dark as Merry made his way from his bedroom to the nursery. He had been tossing and turning all evening, unable to fall asleep. Around midnight, he could hear the baby making gurgling sounds and decided to pay his little cousin a visit. His small candle gave minimal light as he made his way along the wall inside the nursery. The baby stopped gurgling and turned to see who had entered, then stood up in his crib--holding onto the wooden bars that stretched across it. Merry could hear the small breaths his baby cousin took, and then watched as Pippin latched his mouth onto the crib railing. He lit a larger candle on the table and then laid his little candle next to it. "Hullo, Pippin."

"Buh."

"I don't know what 'Buh' means, but I can sit here and talk with you a while, if you don't mind."

"Buh."

Merry unlatched the railing bar and let it down. He then tested the baby's bed with a bit of his own weight before climbing in. "So this is your room. I like it. It's not got lace like the girls' rooms. We lads have to stick together."

"Buh!" This time, an irate Pippin pointed to a book lying on the floor next to the crib.

"Book? You want me to read to you?"

"Buh." Said Pippin in a much nicer tone.

Merry got down and picked up the little book and flipped it open to the first page. "This story is about a little puppy and a kitten." He began to read the book to his cousin. "The kitten says meow." He turned to the baby, "Can you say 'meeoww, Pippin?"

"Bih."

Merry quietly laughed. "No, you have to say meeoww like a kitten!"

"Mih"

"Now you must bark like the puppy. Say 'bark'!"

"Buh"

Merry was beside himself giggling as quietly as his tummy would let him.

"Merry!" Came a harsh whisper from the doorway. "Did you wake the baby?"

Merry quickly climbed down out of the crib, dropping the little book in the process. "No, sir. He was awake when I came in."

Paladin came into the nursery, "Now he'll never get back to sleep on his own." Paladin picked up the book and then the baby, taking them both to the rocker. "Come along, Merry. You may as well help with it." A groggy Paladin sat down in the rocker, cradling his baby son, and handed the book over to his nephew. "Go ahead and read the rest since that is what he wanted. But just read straight through, though; no stopping to make funny noises, all right? And read softly--he tends to fall asleep faster that way."

"Yes, sir." Merry read from the beginning once more, going all the way to the end without stopping. _This is not fun_, he thought. But when he looked up, the baby's eyes were closed in slumber.....and so was his uncle's. He tapped on Paladin's knee. "Uncle!" He whispered.

Paladin's eyes snapped open. "Oh. Thank you, Merry. You did such a good job reading that I fell asleep, too." He whispered. He got up and gently laid baby Pippin in his crib and covered him. Then he did as he always did every single night of his children's lives. He kissed his child's head, and whispered softly--if they were already asleep, "Goodnight. I love you."

Merry watched the whole scene of tucking in the baby. "He was wanted, wasn't he?"

"Hmm?"

"The baby. He was wanted."

"Well....yes. But why do you say that?"

Merry shrugged. "I don't know. But it must be nice to be wanted."

Paladin was waking more fully now at this revelation. Blowing out the larger candle, he grabbed the little candle off the table and took his nephew by the hand, leading him back to his own bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took Merry onto his lap. "Now tell me, son, why is it you feel you weren't wanted?"

Merry was quiet at first, but then he thought it hurt too much to keep to himself any longer. "My dad doesn't tuck me in."

Paladin knew that wasn't the true answer. "What else?"

"He doesn't kiss me, or tell me he loves me."

Drawing his nephew closer to him, he said, "Merry, your father may not kiss you, but that doesn't mean you weren't wanted." That answer sounded pretty weak even to Paladin.

Merry placed his hands to his eyes in an attempt to keep the gathering tears there. But he was failing. "He told me so."

Paladin felt as if he were punched in the stomach. "Your father? When did he say this?"

"A long time ago." He sniffed. "He and my mum were arguing, and....and..." He was still trying to hold back his sobs.

"Merry," Paladin took the boy's hands away from his eyes. "Is this what he said in your hearing when you first started coming here?" Merry put his hands back to his eyes and nodded.

Merry couldn't hold the sobs anymore. "I try hard to be good..." He cried, "and he still doesn't love me." He sniffed. "I get in fights with Berilac because I hate him. I don't like Berilac, neither, because he doesn't like me. I even try not to cry because he says crying is for babies, and he still hates me." Merry paused to catch his breath. "Everyone tells me to be a good lad...and I try to, or else they yell at me saying I'm cracked. I try so very hard...why doesn't my dad love me?"

Paladin held his nephew close as his own tears surfaced in response. "My dearest, sweet, Merry. You are greatly wanted and loved." Tears fell freely as he held Merry close. "Your mum loves you, I love you, Auntie Tina loves you--we all love you here in this house."

Merry wiped away the tears running down his cheeks. "But Uncle Paladin, it's not the same. Why doesn't my own father love me?"

Paladin stroked Merry's hair. "I can't answer that, lad. And you're right; it isn't the same. But my love--_our _love--mine and your auntie's, is here whenever you want it or need it. You may visit here as often as you like, Merry, and each and every time you come, there will be lots of love here waiting for you. If it were possible, I'd bring you here to live."

"I already asked." Merry's sobs were subsiding.

"What did she say?"

"No." Then he continued, "But I couldn't leave my Mum there alone with that beast."

"Merry!"

"Well he is. If he can't see to love his own son, then he's a beast to me."

Yet Paladin wasn't about to make Merry stop. It was as if a dam had burst; this was the most Merry had ever said about his hurts and fears at home. Paladin was resolved that his home would be a safe haven for his nephew, and so he let the lad rant and rave for as long as he wanted; allowing him to call his father everything but a respectable hobbit. When Merry finally finished, Paladin warned him, "You can't say these things to just anyone; they won't understand." He leaned over and opened the bedside table drawer and took out a handkerchief and gave it to Merry. "However, whatever you say in my hearing, will stay with me, is that fair?" 

"Yes. I understand." Merry said, as he wiped his face.

"And Merry," Paladin cautioned him, "It's all right to cry when your heart is breaking into pieces." 

Paladin was now ready to get to bed himself, but he also didn't want to leave the boy alone in his heart-wrenching misery. _I love you, Tina_, he said to himself as he scooted under the covers with his nephew. He drew the covers around them both and then kissed Merry's forehead. "Goodnight, Merry. I love you."


	8. Our Very Own Brother

****

Chapter Eight - Our Very Own Brother

It was now the last week of Merry's visit. Him and his cousins were in the kitchen getting their hands inspected before eating lunch. Dahlia took one look at Merry's hands and said, "Back into the washroom, laddie!"

Pimpernel snorted a chuckle. "See! You can't just put your hands in water and expect the dirt to come rolling off! You have to use _soap_!"

Merry decided he wasn't going down alone. "That isn't fair! You and Pearl kept the soap all to yourselves on purpose thinking you'd get to eat lunch before us!" He then turned up the down-turned chubby hands that little Pervinca held out.

"All right! All of ye back to the wash basin!" Dahlia herded all four children back into the washroom.

"Here, Merry." Pearl handed her cousin one half of the bar of soap. She had taken it and hit it against the edge of the folding table until it broke into two pieces. "I'm sorry we were being selfish before. It's just that....Pim and I only tease you like that because...well, because we feel like you're part of the family--like our very own brother that we can joke with."

"Shhh! You told him!" Then Pimpernel smiled.

Merry thought his cousins couldn't have said anything nicer. He was part of a family. A _real _family. These parents didn't argue or say hurting words to each other. This father and mother--albeit, an uncle and aunt--truly loved him, and he felt the genuine love they offered unconditionally. After his hands were washed (with soap this time), he turned to Pearl, "Thank you. I like being a part of this family. And since you lasses are like my very own sisters....I will deal with you both the same way." He quickly grabbed all the hand towels sitting out and ran out of the washroom, leaving the girls with dripping hands.

A little while later, they all sat at the table, hands all clean..._and dried_. Even baby Pippin sat in on lunch, although his high chair and face was covered in boiled and mashed carrots. After the soup and bread was finished up by the older children, Dahlia set before them baked apples with butter, sugar, and cinnamon. Pippin got plain mashed apple. All five children dug into their desserts.

"Muh." Pippin had finished his mashed apple and was pointing to Merry's apple.

"What's he doing?" Merry asked.

"He's saying 'Muh', ninny!" Pimpernel jested.

"Pim!" Pearl chided her sister. "If he's pointing to something, he wants it."

Merry couldn't believe it; he looked at Pippin's empty bowl and then at his plate with the delicious baked apple. "He wants my apple?"

"Yes, and you'd better give him a bite before he starts yelling." Said Pearl.

"Muh. Muh!" Pippin yelled.

Merry quickly took a small piece and fed it to the baby. He watched as Pippin shoved the bite of apple and his fingers into his mouth. Satisfied...._for the moment_. Merry had barely taken another spoonful when he heard Pippin demanding more of his apple.

"Muh."

"But I've already given you a bite."

"Muh!"

Merry hastily complied. Before long, nearly half of Merry's apple had gone to Pippin, and each time the babe became more vocal in his demands.

"What is all this noise about?" Eglantine asked. She'd come into the kitchen and saw Merry feeding the baby a bite of his apple. "You greedy little baby! And you've eaten all your own, too!"

"Honestly, mother," Pearl said, "he's so little; where does he put it all?"

Eglantine lifted up the baby from his chair and gently bounced him in her arms. "In his diapers, I believe. Just look at you!" She took a towel nearby and began cleaning Pippin's face and hands. "Merry, you may also have a few cookies since you were so generous with your dessert."

"Yes, ma'am!" Nobody made cookies like his Aunt Tina. He ran to the cookie jar and reached in for the cookies. But he knew he'd end up sharing those, too. That's what siblings do...sometimes.

After Eglantine left with the baby and went to the nursery, Pimpernel had a thought. "Merry," She licked her spoon, relishing every morsel and drop of the baked apple. "Instead of going home in a couple days...wouldn't you rather stay here with us?"

Merry thought about it, then answered, "Well...I can't leave my mum all alone, but I wouldn't mind spending another day or two here. Why?"

"Because we don't want you to go home. We've got a plan!"

Pearl had finished her dessert and was starting to clear the table, "No, no, no, little sister, this is YOUR plan!"

"We want to keep you!" Pervinca put in.

"We're not keeping him, silly girl, we're just...._borrowing _him for a couple more days than originally planned."

Pearl only shook her head, "Your plan won't work, Pim, and I want nothing to do with this deception!" 

Ignoring her sister, Pimpernel spoke in low tones to her cousin as she explained the plan....

Two days later....

Five-year-old Pervinca was all gussied up in one of her mother's old dresses and wearing another old and discarded necklace. Her hat, wide brimmed, was sinking in front of her eyes as she tottered out to the little flower garden her older sister, Pearl, kept. It was still a bit early in spring for many blossoms, but the few lilies and other spring flowers that peeked above ground were enough for her little tea party. The toy pram she wheeled in front of her contained all the necessary items for a tea party: teacups, teapot, spoons, and guests. She found a spot where the sun was shining and spread out her blanket. Following that, she set the table; two of her guests were rag-dolls. However, there were four places set. After looking around the garden, she sat down and waited.

She didn't have to wait very long before she saw her father walking at a fast pace past the garden.

She jumped up, yelling, "Papa!"

Paladin stopped when he heard his daughter yell to him from the garden. He walked in her direction to see what the matter was.

"Papa! Let's have a tea party!"

He surveyed the blanket and dolls and teacups. But he knelt down to her level and shook his head. "I'm sorry, love. I can't this time. I'm looking for Merry--have you seen him?"

"I-have-not-seen-him-father." 

Paladin cocked an eye. That sounded rehearsed. "Pervinca," He tugged on her oversized dress, "if I don't find Merry soon he will miss the coach."

She smiled, "Has he missed it yet?"

"No, but he will if we don't find him soon. Will you help me?"

Pervinca pulled on his cloak, renewing her efforts. "Please Papa, let's have tea!"

"Sweet pea, I cannot. I need to find Merry--and I believe you must know where he is to make such a fuss."

"Honest Papa, I don't know where he's hiding."

"He's hiding?"

Pervinca covered her mouth in surprise. Paladin scooped her up into his arms and walked out to the courtyard. "Pearl! Pimpernel!"

Pearl came outside when she heard her name being called. "Yes, father?"

"Where is your other sister?"

"In the barn." She nervously pointed in that direction. 

Handing the little girl in his arms over to Pearl, "Here, take Pervinca and get her ready to go to town with us."

"We're going to town?"

"Yes! There's no time to dawdle." Then he called over his shoulder, "And fetch Merry's bag while you're at it."

As he came up to the barn door he reached out and swung it open. There behind it stood Pimpernel and Merry. "You weren't hiding very well." He said.

"I was hiding in the hay, but we heard you talking to Pearl, and so I decided to come out." Merry cast his eyes to the ground; he knew he was in trouble.

Paladin let out a deep breath. He couldn't be angry for long--Merry, at least, looked too comical with straw sticking out of his curls. "Come along, then--both of you; we're going to town." If the girls went to all this trouble to try and keep Merry, then he would at least allow them to ride to town to bid him farewell.

"Hullo, Merry!" All three turned towards the hail echoing in the courtyard. It was Frodo riding in on his own pony.

"Frodo!!" Merry cried and ran up to meet his other cousin. Once dismounted, Frodo and Merry met and embraced. A few seconds later Pearl emerged from the smial holding a bag in one hand and her little sister in the other, now wearing her own dress.

"I'm sorry Frodo, but we must get Merry to town to catch the coach. If we don't start soon he'll miss it." Then he thought of an idea. "Frodo, why don't you come along with us? You can tether your pony to the back of the wagon so it won't be a long ride back alone."

"It wouldn't be a long ride, Paladin. I'm visiting Reggie Took over at Great Smials, where I learned that Merry had been staying with you. But yes, I believe I'll join you all in taking this rascal to town."

Soon, all eight hobbits were on their way to Tuckborough. Upon seeing her chance for an afternoon holiday of peace and quiet, Eglantine handed Pippin over to Pearl to accompany the rest of the children.

As he drove the wagon, Paladin smiled at hearing all the laughter and chattering of the children. A clear sign that his children were happy, Frodo was now happy at Bag End, and Merry was happy..._here_. He did not look forward the cloud of gloom that would descend upon them all as Merry would climb aboard the coach.

The wagon entered the market square and Paladin found a place to set it while waiting for the coach. He hopped out and went over to one of the booths and purchased a dozen apples. He took one out for himself, and then handed the sack over to the children. When he heard Pippin screaming for an apple, he climbed into the back with them, taking out his pocketknife out to peel and slice apple bits for his screaming son.

"It's a good thing you're a farmer, Paladin!" Said Frodo. "This one's going to eat you out of smial and home!"

"Yes," Paladin agreed, "but I've recently learned my occupation isn't as appreciated by everyone."

Frodo smiled furtively, "So I've heard!"

Pippin was now content; he had a piece of apple in his mouth, and one in each hand. He toddled over to his favorite cousin--nearly toppling in the effort, but he made it, then settled into Merry's lap. Lots of clapping and cheering from the audience. He offered Merry a piece of apple. "Muh." Merry already held the sack of remaining apples for his trip. "For me?" Pippin's only answer was to stick his hand further in Merry's face. "Thank you, Pippin." He took the apple and then gently hugged his baby cousin. Pippin stayed seated with Merry, except, of course, to get up for more apple pieces from his father. 

Conversation and laughter was plentiful in the back of the wagon. "What are you going to do when you get back to Brandy Hall?" Asked Frodo.

"Continue my lessons with Master Greenhill. I must say, though, this was a nice holiday." Then he added, "But I won't be fighting with Berilac anymore. It isn't--I mean, _he's _not worth it." He looked at his uncle, "and it won't change things."

"Well, in case you want a change, you know you always have a room here with us." Replied Paladin.

Pervinca was puzzled by all these words. "Why can't we keep him, Papa?"

"Because he's not ours, silly girl." Said Pimpernel. "Our plan to borrow him didn't--" She quieted down after receiving a stern look from Paladin.

"I'm not a silly girl!" Retorted Pervinca, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Paladin was somewhat relieved to see the coach rounding the far west corner in the road. Everyone made their way out of the back of the wagon to say their goodbyes. After much ado, Merry climbed aboard the carriage and silently waved out of the window. To Paladin, he looked as if he were about to burst into tears. He wanted to reach up into the window and rescue the sad boy, but he held himself in check. Pimpernel was in the rear of the wagon, crying in a corner. Pearl held Pippin in her arms, and hid her face in his shoulder. Paladin picked up a whimpering Pervinca and held her in his arms. 

Only Frodo stood facing the carriage, waving as it wheeled east towards the road that would take Merry back to Buckland. He alone witnessed what Merry went through at home. _He's right_, he thought. _Things won't change at Brandy Hall, and he'll be back_.

~The End~


End file.
